Kiirome Yotsuki
Category:AU Characters "I saw the hell... I saw the hell that I will become one day... " — Kiirome Yotsuki. Kiirome Yotsuki is a ninja of Kumogakure, the Pseudo Jinchūriki of Kurama and the future head of the clan Yotsuki. Background Kiirome is the only son of Akitsuna Yotsuki and Kyoko Uzumaki, born during the third great ninja war, his childhood was marked by the violence of the latter. Witness of savagery, barbarism and brutality of war. This led him to stay in his room most of the time in his childhood, having almost no one to talk to because his parents and members of the Yotsuki clan were mostly in war camps on the battlefield . Personality From a young age, Kiirome was quiet and insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. But at the same time, Kiirome was still fairly naïve as a child in many real-world scenarios and as such was willing to learn from his peers on how to differentiate situations. He like observing individuals and ideas without getting directly involved so that he could fully understand them. Although this approach prevented him from becoming close with many people, it enabled him to think and act without prejudice or preconceptions, instead evaluating things strictly on their own merits. Appearance Kiirome is a man with bronzed skin and brown and red hair. He wears a black jacket with gold trim on a white t-shirt, pants and black boots. He also carries kusazuri (samurai skirt) and six red haedate (protection for the thigh), a pair of black gloves and a necklace with the kanji "感じ,Kan,Feeling" on it. Abilities Its main strength lies in its versatility and adaptability, demonstrated by its exceptional use of tactics and its experience of combat by making its style of combat very distinct among those of the other ninjas of its village. His strength does not come from natural talents like Itachi or Kakashi, but rather from the simple refinement of this little talent he had during his lifetime. He had nothing first and then, improving because he was not extraordinary, his techniques driven by his will alone have reached the point where it is obvious to many that he should be naturally considered strong. It is not fixed on the exact method of winning, opening many possibilities impossible for those who fight with respect for their opponents. He has a low Resistance to the Genjutsu, He can only broke those below Rank B, but more than it is impossible. It can easily be defeated by a relatively strong ninja in this area. Without any support, he is seriously disadvantaged against a ninja like Itachi, able to use genjutsu and taijutsu simultaneously. When he uses the nine-tail chakra, his resistance to genjutsu improves and he proves capable of destroying even class A genjutsu of Kurenai Yuhi, although they still represent a danger if he is trapped in one. Sensing Abilities Due to being an Uzumaki, Kiirome was born with sensory ninja skills, those abilities in this area are very strong at the beginning he was able to sense a person in a range of five to ten meters. Now he can find someone to several kilometers without problems. special capacity Adamantine Explosive Chain : Kiirome is one of the few ninja in the clan Uzumaki who could awaken the chakra chains. That of Kiirome are very different from the usual chakra chains. the chakra chains are known for efficiency against the tailed beasts, but the chakra chains of Kiirome are not really made for this because of their shape. by against his chains are very efficient against of human-sized targets. Pseudo Jinchūriki Jinchūriki Transformations Kiirome Four tailed form.png|Four Tails, human form Kiirome_Four_tailed_Kurama_avatar.png|Four Tails, form Kyûbi Kiirome_Seven_tailed_form.png|Seven Tails Kiirome_Seven-tailed_after_obsorbig_Yamata_no-Orochi.png|The new jinchûriki transformation of kiirome after having absorbed the power of the Ama no Hoko|. Stats Part I Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = Part II Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = Part III Ninjutsu = Taijutsu = Genjutsu = Intelligence = Strenght = Speed = Stamina = Handseals = Total = Part I Part II Quotes ...I'm Kiirome Yotsuki. I don't have anything else to say. I don't plan on getting friendly with you. "I will fight alone, and I will die alone." Trivia his name consists of two words : Kiiro "黄色" means yellow, Me "目" means eye. the appearance of Kiirome Yotsuki is based on Ookurikara of Touken Ranbu. On his necklace, the Sanskrit character "kan" can be seen. This letter is said to represent the Shingon Buddhist deity, Fudo Myo-O (不動明王), otherwise known as Acala Vidyaraja. Category:Characters